


Candy Girl

by livingmybestfakelife



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingmybestfakelife/pseuds/livingmybestfakelife
Summary: Tommy discovers your dirty little secret





	Candy Girl

He didn’t want to believe it when he was told about the different men going in and out of your house, it was something that you successfully kept under wraps from him ever since he came back from France, you just knew he’d make a big deal of it, reminding you about the offer to work at the company as his secretary.

But you weren’t made to sit at a desk all day, you liked being active and out in the world, it was always your personality, being domesticated would be taming you and you refused to be tied down, if your parents couldn’t keep you from moving out the second the clock hit twelve midnight on your eighteenth birthday then no man could.

You were independent minded even before then, you did everything to keep your hustling muscle strong, when pickpocketing rich people was beginning to get tiring, you started draining men out of their money in card games, selling cigarettes, and occasionally doing things that were more socially acceptable like babysitting and hairdressing.

Still all of that also begin to bore you and your next venture was something you actually stuck with, it made you the most money out of everything else, enough to at least move out of Birmingham for good, that was where your most wealthy clients were anyway, it would save you the trouble of taking a train back and forth every other day, it would also keep you from hearing Thomas nag at you for your choice of work, you could hear f bombs and see his wagging finger already, it made you want to take back up smoking.

You continued your daily routine; wake up, bathe, get dressed in an outfit that was much more nicer than the average Birmingham woman would wear, eat breakfast and either wait for clients who lined up appointments or go to the ones who requested that you go see them, all of this went on until one o’clock, that was when you liked to have your lunch, when you didn’t feel like cooking you either went by your parents house or went to Mr. and Mrs. O'Shaughnessy’s little restaurant, because of your association with the Shelby’s they always offered you a free meal no matter how much you insisted to pay for it, if you could catch them while they weren’t looking you’d toss the coins in the till before Mr. O'Shaughnessy could protest.

Today your parents were out, your father at work and your mum at your aunts house getting her hair done, your mum left a note on the kitchen table that your meal was in the oven and should still be hot by the time you arrive, and as she predicted your steak and eggs were as warm as if they fresh out of the pan, she must not have left too long ago.

After dramatically rubbing your hands together you took the big plate out of the oven and went to get a knife and fork, “Mum, you out did yourself once again” you mumble after taking a big bite out the steak, before you could get a scoop of eggs you heard the loud banging on the door, you instantly jumped up and ran to get the spare pistol your father kept for protection in a tiny cabinet that wasn’t being used, potential intruders most likely not looking there for anything special.

After making sure it was loaded, you quickly headed to the door and peaked out of the little curtain that covered the small window next to the door, after seeing that it was only Tommy you let out a sigh of relief and snatched the door open “You wanna explain to me why you’re damn near breaking down my parents door, I thought you were trouble Thomas, was ready to pump you full of hot bullets”, you stepped aside to let him in and he angrily stomped inside, reaching around you to slam the door shut.

“Alright, seriously what the fuck is your problem?!” You exclaimed and went to go back to the kitchen, being angry didn’t kill your appetite, his attitude couldn’t stop you from gobbling down your mothers cooking, “Don’t walk away from me when I’m talking to you!” Ignoring him, you continued walking and put the gun away before sitting back down “I swear I will toss that food in the trash”, “And I will shoot you in the balls” giving you his signature glare he sat down across from you and kept his eyes on you “Well go on, explain yourself”, “I don’t have the slightest clue of what you’re talking about Thomas, explain what?”, “Why you’re whoring yourself” he slammed his fist on the table, trying hard not to do it again and break the table, if there was any man he could confidently admit that he was afraid to cross was your father, Mr. YLN had been more of a dad to him than his own and was a great disciplinary, the 6”5 former boxer would choke him to death if he messed up his home over something petty, so with that thought in mind he calmed himself down a little.

You chuckled and shook your head, gathering a fork full of eggs and gobbled it down “I’m not laughing YN, does your mum know about this?….AYE?!” You rolled your eyes and placed the fork on the plate, “Tommy, of course my mother knows what I do for a living, she doesn’t approve but-“ “Jesus Christ” “You don’t believe” “Don’t push it”, he hated how calm you were being right now, he had just discovered your dirty little secret and you were calm “I told you about the job YN, I told you that I needed a secretary and-“ “And I told you that office work wasn’t for me” “Oh and spreading your legs for every bum in town is” “If you’d just let me-“ “Explain? I’ve given you plenty of time to do it but you keep playing around like a child”.

His eyes were filled with worry, it wasn’t something that you seen often, he was good at hiding his feelings but you know him well enough that it’s there, you sighed and leaned forward to pick up your purse, you reached inside and pulled out a small vial filled with white powder that he instantly recognized as cocaine, you rolled it over to him and he picked it up before it could fall on the floor, “I have to deliver that to my last client of the day after lunch, for some reason he likes when I put a dash of chilli powder in it, he’s a bit of a psycho” the last part made him laugh and shake his head “I’m not a prostitute Tommy, I’m a drug dealer, sometimes it’s reefer, but my biggest sells are Tokyo, those men that come in and out of my house are looking to play in the snow not my pussy, there are you happy now?”

“Fucking hell…why didn’t you just tell me?” “I thought you’d make a big deal of it, after all it is a dangerous business, had to cut off a client in London because he had a freak out and nearly pushed me off of his balcony” he placed his face in his hands and let out a grunt “I swear you never cease to amaze me” you responded with a clink of your fork to finish up your eggs “Seriously?” “I’m hungry Tom”.


End file.
